deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ShrekAnakin/About my fight schedule
What about your fights? If you're wondering why it's taking so long to do my fights, such as Shadow vs Vezon, I've been pretty lazy as of lately, and I haven't found a lot of time to do some of these things. I initially wanted the finish the fight the other day, and I wanted to set that as my goal, but I ultimately didn't get the time to finish either character's analysis. Also, other struggles I've been having with school and what not have also not allowed me to really find the time to do any of my fights. I also haven't felt confident in making the analysis sections entertaining or coherent, because when I first tried Vezon's analysis, it was sorta messy, and incoherent. I feel my motivation for making fights can also play into the fact that I've done some pretty shitty things lately that I admittedly could've avoided pretty easily, but my arrogance and ego got the better of me, as shown here https://deathbattlefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Shadow_vs_Vezon. I don't wanna repeat the same repeat the mistakes I've made in the past, or beat myself down too much, because that doesn't really help the situation. I guess one of the main reasons that I've been acting like this can kinda come down to the fact that no one has really given Vezon any defense at all for Shadow vs Vezon. I've sorta spoiled the outcome of the fight more or less for all of you guys, but I guess the reason I've been acting rather arrogant mostly comes down to that. But to be fair, I understand if people can't give Vezon the proper defense he deserves, mostly because......... no one here really knows about, or remembers Bionicle besides me, and a few select others, and for good reason. As for some of my other fights such as Silver vs Doctor Doom, Blaze vs Brutaka, Silver vs Dio, and many others sure to come, I wanna finish up all of those at some point too, and I wanna convince others why a certain character wins or what not. So, what now? Well, I want some motivation and support that can possibly help me finish off these fights for you guys, cause I want to make you guys happy, and to give you something that will be remembered, and to help us remember what many of us have forgotten. Let's hope I can make Shadow vs Vezon all it waas built up to be! And as a bit of a bonus If you want a fight of yours to make a cameo in Shadow vs Vezon, feel free to tell me in the comments, and I'll proudly put it in! Just a bonus bit of thanks (cuz I always include something like this) Seeing how it's a theme of mine to give special thanks to certain people, I'd like to give another round of thanks to these guys. *Trachodon56: Thanks for always being there to be a good friend, and keep me entertained, and actually showing Vezon the defense he deserves! *Vrokorta: For being a good friend who was always there to support what I did. *Sharaku Jr.: For always helping me when I felt hopeless, or down. *SuperSaiyan2Link: For also being there to restore my hope when I felt like I was beaten. *Commander Ghost: Thanks for always being there to guide me in the right direction, and always taking your job seriously. *BigtheCat10: Thanks for being there to help me out whenever I needed it, and helping in the nicest way's possible. *Nktjoa: You always seemingly showed me support, and told me when I was taking steps in the right direction, and always being there to encourage me to do good for the place. Your online philosophy is a good rule list to live by, and it keeps me hopeful. Honestly though, this guy's *Necromercer: Thanks for being on chat, and being an overall nice guy, even if I'm sort of a pushy jerk a lot. *PlozAlcachaz: Another good mod who always is there to help others, and is a good person to hang around with. Thanks for helping me whenever I felt doubtful of myself or what not. *Chester Bennington: I know you didn't use the wiki, but thanks for being here on this earth, and giving me some music that could help me cope when I felt down, and helped me push through. RIP my man. *Many other users that I sadly can't mention. Well So yeah, hope to finally finish off a fight on here, and make you guys happy! Also, I'm not gonna self loathe myself, I'm better than that, and people genuinely like me as a person probably. If you got anything else to add, please let me know! Hope your all excited! Shrek out! (don't forget that I'm leaving fight cameo offers for Shadow vs Vezon if anyone wants one) Category:Blog posts